toronto_maple_leafsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen Armada/late 1980's Maple Leaf chemistry
These are all of Al Iafrate's Maple Leafs wins.We ought to see these games on NHL channel.http://www.tsn.ca/nhl_network/feature/?fid=10435 These games should be televised to show how great a team the Leafs were and they were without the 1992 Maple Leafs defense and checking lines and big scoring of Gilmour,Andreychuk,Ellett,Gartner,Krushelnyski,Borshevsky,Zezel, and wow what a team they would have been if they had these players and defense,Lefevbvre,Macoun.Well without these great players and they would win the Stanley Cup having every problem solved combining trades to the 1989 Leaf team.They had key coaching for offense,Carpenter and Watt for Defense and Burns Head coach.Andreychuk was for regular season and eliminate teams in playoffs.These games would show how skilled and a slap shot shooter Olcyzyk was as he is an annalist with "Versus" and why not back with Leafs and for Ed "O" to see the ACC and ceremonies.Ed and Al.Al Iafrate his scoring to teach to future Leafs on how to score and how to go on the rush to the net like Leeman and they did not stay like now a days with one type of shot,they scored and went to selection of shots and backhanders and deaks.They would blast it and power shot it and deflection the puck,backhand chip score from any of these scorers and defense of Leafs.Premier scoring in the league.And their creative plays that got all of the teams that lost and you'll see how many times powerful Babyboomer team was in history and the Leafs were underdog,when hot these powerful teams were in trouble and tap dancing to the greatest goalies and defense cores.This would show how great the Leafs were and exciting a team.Marois and his European skills and to slap it and drop pass one time blast score.Great playmaker assist men were slap shot goal scorers.Defense to the point on powerplay back to Iafrate shift to Marois and Olczyk scores from the point blast.Leeman.This team was not loaded and did awesome with the wins they had.Coaching but they proved things at high caliber level Leaf fans of 2000's don't know.http://www.edge.ca/FunStuff/Blogs.aspx 8 W October 19, 1988 4–2 Buffalo Sabres (1988–89) 5–3–0 9 W October 21, 1988 4–2 @ Detroit Red Wings (1988–89) 6–3–0 10 T October 22, 1988 3–3 OT Calgary Flames (1988–89) 6–3–1 11 W October 25, 1988 4–3 @ New York Islanders (1988–89) 7–3–1 12 W October 26, 1988 3–2 @ Minnesota North Stars (1988–89) 8–3–1 19 W November 16, 1988 8–5 Pittsburgh Penguins (1988–89) 9–9–1 22 W November 21, 1988 4–0 St. Louis Blues (1988–89) 10–11–1 23 W November 23, 1988 4–3 Chicago Blackhawks (1988–89) 11–11–1 30 T December 12, 1988 4–4 OT Calgary Flames (1988–89) 11–17–2 34 W December 19, 1988 4–3 St. Louis Blues (1988–89) 12–20–2 38 W December 29, 1988 6–5 @ Quebec Nordiques (1988–89) 13–23–2 39 W December 31, 1988 6–1 Quebec Nordiques (1988–89) 14–23–2 40 T January 1, 1989 3–3 OT @ Chicago Blackhawks (1988–89) 14–23–3 43 W January 9, 1989 3–0 Vancouver Canucks (1988–89) 15–25–3 46 W January 16, 1989 5–3 Hartford Whalers (1988–89) 16–27–3 47 T January 19, 1989 3–3 OT Minnesota North Stars (1988–89) 16–27–4 51 T January 28, 1989 1–1 OT New York Rangers (1988–89) 16–30–5 53 W February 2, 1989 4–1 @ New York Islanders (1988–89) 17–31–5 55 W February 11, 1989 4–3 Philadelphia Flyers (1988–89) 18–32–5 58 W February 17, 1989 10–6 @ New York Rangers (1988–89) 19–34–5 59 W February 18, 1989 5–3 New Jersey Devils (1988–89) 20–34–5 61 W February 22, 1989 4–3 OT @ Calgary Flames (1988–89) 21–35–5 63 W February 25, 1989 4–2 @ Minnesota North Stars (1988–89) 22–36–5 66 T March 4, 1989 3–3 OT Chicago Blackhawks (1988–89) 22–38–6 68 W March 7, 1989 6–4 @ Quebec Nordiques (1988–89) 23–39–6 70 W March 11, 1989 5–3 Detroit Red Wings (1988–89) 24–40–6 72 W March 14, 1989 5–3 @ Minnesota North Stars (1988–89) 25–41–6 75 W March 22, 1989 5–3 Vancouver Canucks (1988–89) 26–43–6 77 W March 25, 1989 6–5 Detroit Red Wings (1988–89) 27–44–6 78 W March 29, 1989 3–1 Minnesota North Stars (1988–89) 28–44–6 2 W October 7, 1989 8–5 @ St. Louis Blues (1989–90) 1–1–0 7 W October 18, 1989 4–3 Vancouver Canucks (1989–90) 2–5–0 8 W October 21, 1989 8–4 Washington Capitals (1989–90) 3–5–0 10 W October 25, 1989 8–6 @ Pittsburgh Penguins (1989–90) 4–6–0 12 W October 28, 1989 6–4 Detroit Red Wings (1989–90) 5–7–0 13 W October 31, 1989 6–4 @ Minnesota North Stars (1989–90) 6–7–0 16 W November 6, 1989 2–1 Minnesota North Stars (1989–90) 7–9–0 17 W November 9, 1989 4–1 @ Philadelphia Flyers (1989–90) 8–9–0 18 W November 11, 1989 4–2 Detroit Red Wings (1989–90) 9–9–0 20 W November 15, 1989 5–2 St. Louis Blues (1989–90) 10–10–0 25 W November 25, 1989 7–4 New York Rangers (1989–90) 11–14–0 26 W November 29, 1989 3–2 OT @ Vancouver Canucks (1989–90) 12–14–0 30 W December 7, 1989 5–2 @ St. Louis Blues (1989–90) 13–17–0 31 W December 9, 1989 7–4 Montreal Canadiens (1989–90) 14–17–0 32 W December 11, 1989 3–1 St. Louis Blues (1989–90) 15–17–0 33 W December 13, 1989 4–2 @ Detroit Red Wings (1989–90) 16–17–0 35 W December 18, 1989 6–3 St. Louis Blues (1989–90) 17–18–0 37 W December 22, 1989 5–3 @ Chicago Blackhawks (1989–90) 18–19–0 40 T December 27, 1989 7–7 OT Detroit Red Wings (1989–90) 18–21–1 41 W December 30, 1989 7–6 OT Boston Bruins (1989–90) 19–21–1 42 W January 3, 1990 5–4 Quebec Nordiques (1989–90) 20–21–1 43 W January 6, 1990 7–4 Los Angeles Kings (1989–90) 21–21–1 44 W January 8, 1990 8–6 Washington Capitals (1989–90) 22–21–1 46 W January 13, 1990 6–5 Calgary Flames (1989–90) 23–22–1 47 W January 15, 1990 7–6 Chicago Blackhawks (1989–90) 24–22–1 48 W January 18, 1990 4–1 @ St. Louis Blues (1989–90) 25–22–1 49 W January 24, 1990 7–3 Minnesota North Stars (1989–90) 26–22–1 50 W January 26, 1990 5–1 @ New Jersey Devils (1989–90) 27–22–1 52 T January 31, 1990 5–5 OT @ Winnipeg Jets (1989–90) 27–23–2 54 W February 3, 1990 8–4 Pittsburgh Penguins (1989–90) 28–24–2 56 W February 7, 1990 7–1 St. Louis Blues (1989–90) 29–25–2 58 W February 12, 1990 5–3 Los Angeles Kings (1989–90) 30–26–2 59 T February 14, 1990 6–6 OT Hartford Whalers (1989–90) 30–26–3 61 W February 17, 1990 5–4 New Jersey Devils (1989–90) 31–27–3 63 W February 23, 1990 6–5 @ Edmonton Oilers (1989–90) 32–28–3 65 W February 28, 1990 5–4 Quebec Nordiques (1989–90) 33–29–3 68 W March 8, 1990 7–6 @ Hartford Whalers (1989–90) 34–31–3 69 W March 10, 1990 3–2 Edmonton Oilers (1989–90) 35–31–3 72 W March 16, 1990 4–3 @ Buffalo Sabres (1989–90) 36–33–3 75 T March 21, 1990 5–5 OT @ New York Rangers (1989–90) 36–35–4 76 W March 24, 1990 4–3 OT @ Quebec Nordiques (1989–90) 37–35–4 80 W March 31, 1990 6–4 Chicago Blackhawks (1989–90) 38–38–4 Team Playbooks.Many teams kept to their playbooks and modified and bred players based on playbooks.They are like repairmen but as players on ice.For each position and grew up minors understanding and mastering the teams procedures and playbook.Positional and the patters.They know many more per players and go these to score and make their team win.Types of plays,defensive.Offensive positioning in baseball as hockey.Make a scoring formation and defense.Aquire players upon what plays they want to add to their team and what play this player will do from the coaching.Players know plays before coaching and scouting forms plays.Leafs are the worst in the league at this with no championship and 3 Conference Finals like San Jose.Plays memorized.Slap shot and wrster powershot plays.Assists.Leaf years decades the wrest of the league modified American.Americans invented their own Stanley Cup Champions plays and put many Americans in OHL.They are checking and scoring but many Americans want to play like Europeans,Swedes and Fins.Playmakers and pin point precise no mistakes in their plays not boring.Add Swedes to Leafs based on preforming their plays from their category.Players complicated and basics.Deals in trade to make the player give to the team what plays they want.Loaded with plays.Wing,Center,Defense past the 70's to 2000's League has changed Leafs.Many coaches that are not famous,defensive coach,re-hire coaches like D.Carpenter,offensive Coach Quinn.Baseball is based on signals.Hockey is based on talking codes.Preforming the playbook back refer 80's doing a 60's play and combination of them,sciences.Injuries from doing this wrister play,Daniel Marois,Ed Olczyk and Borshevsky early retirement,ten more years with power.Training and practice.Scoring play that scores,positional triangle and Staggered of Leafs.Not adjusting to the American 20th Century era.Expansions.Retaining the late 80's Leafs and in scoring.They lost this losing Marois,Olczyk,Leeman,Damphousse,Courtnall and Iafrate.The Leafs lost all of this offense,practiced to veteran playbook.Lost years of mastering the playbook for scoring.The trade Leaf Gilmour team lost all of the veteran playbook plays and players that do many plays as Marois and failed to mix and a match this with the new Leafs.Old Leaf problem was not mix and matching from 1992 Maple Leafs.1989 Leafs could not mix and match and NHL clubs do this.All of those years of learning and mastering the 1st Line Leaf scoring plays all lost and scattered through NHL.Chemistry.A team in the NHL does trade team and its NY Rangers and they did it properly and brought home Stanley Cup and many trophies and awards.Their plays and play book was the best and the Leafs reduced square 1.Captain for leadership in Olczyk and Iafrate.Clark is a checker and Leafs picked selected checkers choke offense.Rob Pearson was on Olczyk's line but is a checker and physical,not a scorer.Olzyck trade had Olzcyk make transition to adjust to the Leafs in his first week of success.He then modified and made his own play being a scorer and this was positive and on the way playoffs in 1992 for Leafs.More efficient club and in playoffs.Andreychuk playoff assassin get goals to the Cup and Conn Smyth Trophy as Leaf and Olczyk,Marois. http://www.prohockeyschools.com/ http://www.hockeygrowth.com/staff.php Toronto sports failures because of lack of education and education center for Leafs.All players are like graduate teachers and go up to the black board and do work on plays.They all are participant every day year and off year.They have desks and a room.This is the chemistry problem reversed.The Leafs need teachers and to repair their plays players.Goal scorer,sniper,defensive experts as players.They then in decade of repairing themselves their play on the ice will change up a caliber with rest of the league.The Leafs also aquire people from trade for wisdoma and bad habits and this is wrong,to their destruction to be illiterate in hockey education does not stop as a pro.They do it to make themselves better.Gary Roberts should have been a Leaf early trading Russ Courtnall to Flames for Roberts.Roberts had that acelleration burst speed to go in and hog the puck to score with wrister post to post.He worked awesome with Doug Gilmour.Doug in the corners had his head down circling and sends a pass infront of the net to find Roberts like glue on the puck or a magnet.And for Gilmour to send cross pass from corners to point to one-timer from Roberts.Gary Roberts vs Norris Division and vs Northern Division.Montreal and Boston.Then Roberts vs old LA and West.Roberts on the PP.Anderson,Gilmour Clark line.Clark burried more than 50 goals like Leeman and Vaive.Clark with his wrister from Gilmour and Zezel.Anderson did the damage with his points.Did they really need Anderson?Maybe to keep a player instead of Anderson get Roberts.Anderson did not work small surface in Maple Leaf Gardens.And vs checking opponents.Roberts is more rough a player and can score vs rough teams like St.Louis and Detroit,Minnesota for the 2 points.If you had Olczyk and Kurvers.Kurvers could have been used to get Sean Burke as backup to Felix Potvin and him being overworked as his weakness to playoff time.Put in Burke fluctuate in platoon situation that one year Burke is number1 and then Potvin and for playoffs.The Leafs had it on offense and defense.Then Sundin could have been put with Marois,Leeman or Boshevsky instead premature retirement.Boshevsky could read Sundin better than Antropov and Roberts.Marois would have regained himself to get him back to 20 goals and 30goals before Sundin as master plan.Leafs have potential in scorers.Sundin would have passed to goal scoring Borshevsky scored 40 goals.Marois many assists and scoring from reading Sundin instead of quarrel.Some old Leaf plays Sundin and Borshevsky,Marois or Leeman.Leeman hog the puck and not retire be part of 2000's.Sundin with such talent that Maple Leaf whole heartedness Leafs legends out did the 70's.Clark was great and Thomas.What about Leeman and Marois need help from Toronto.All of the games those players only won.Gets your face happy seeing Leeman and them all young.All the mistakes.What we had to lump.Antropov is defensive and went to Pittsburgh proved what his purpose was.You can be put with a great center playmaker and still score 20 goals.Game winners though.Zezel was one of these players was not used to get game winning goal from bench.He was not used properly like man off the bench to replace players,Zezel and Zezel can shoot from Gilmour. http://www.mlrh.com/ Category:Blog posts